Hecate in love with some mysterious mortal dude
by Cinnamon-chris
Summary: The mighty goddess Hecate is a giggly little schoolgirl when she's in love with a celebrity mortal! please review my 2nd story!


**Hecate in love with... read and find out!**

_I never felt this way before. This is the first time I feel something like this. Sure I had some crushes. Don't tell Hades, but when I got a job as an underworld goddess I had a huge crush on him.__I also thought I was in love with Athena, but that was just because I had too much of Ouzo; those mortals sure know how to get someone in an 'experimental' mood if you know what I mean. But those things were different. They are gods and he... well some say he's a mortal Greek god, but anyway. I asked Aphrodite to make me a love potion or something, but she totally freaked out and almost fled away because she said this gossip was too hot to cool down, and I had something like: "Yo bitch, don't phunk with my feelings, all right?" and I threatened to cut off all her hair, and she was so scared, she almost wetted her G-string!__Besides Aphrodite, Persephone knows..._

**Hecate**: Hey Persy, do you have a minute?

**Persephone**: Of course! Is this about your 'secret lover'?

**Hecate**: (totally freaked out) How do you know?

**Persephone**: Doh, Hec, it's sooo obvious. I've got a million clues. First there is...

**Hecate**: Ok, ok, stop it! Enough I'll tell you! (mumbling) those pesky teenagers...

**Persephone**: What did you say?  
**Hecate**: Erhh... I was wondering what's dinner tonight.

**Persephone**: Oh I don't know. Hades and I were having a discussion yesterday, and know he's going to proof he's an excellent cook, which he isn't (giggles) Shall I order some pizza?

**Hecate**: The pizza boy doesn't come here anymore after one of the lost lady souls tried to get his phone number.

**Persephone**: Oh, what a bitch! If she wasn't already dead, I'd strangle her with my latex whip.

**Hecate**: what the f? Why the hell do you need that for?

**Persephone**: (little bit embarrassed) Well... Sometimes Hades and I... well... it's so boring her, we like some excitement, you know?

**Hecate:** (giggles)

**Persephone**: It's really fun! You should try it too! The other day we did this things with some handcuffs and...

**Hecate**: (giggles even louder) Ok, enough!

**Persephone**: Ok, you'd try to say something?

**Hecate**: Yeah, well, I like this guy.

**Persephone**: Is he cute?

**Hecate**: Hell yeah!

**Persephone**: Well who is he? Is he single?

**Hecate**: That's the problem! He's seeing this girl...

**Persephone**: Wait a minute, is he mortal?

**Hecate**: Erhhm...well...actually...yeah, you know, but he's sooo cute!

**Persephone**: O my god! (tries not to laugh) you're joking, right?

**Hecate**: (little bit mad) No! Can I finish my story?

**Persephone**: (giggles) Yes please, he's not single, so who's the girl?

**Hecate**: I don't know, some chick. She's a real slut, and a pain in the ass! I hate that bitch, with her dark hair, and her pretty eyes (I'd like to poke them out) and her sensual lips. She's so...YUCK! "Look at me, I'm Tomb Raider and you can see my panty's through my skirt!"

**Persephone**: (freaked out) do you mean... you're in love with... is this girl, Angelina Jolie?

**Hecate**: Yeah, kinda...

**Persephone: **O my god, LOL, you're in love with Brad Pitt!

**Hecate**: (furious) Could you say it a but louder!

**Persephone**: (frustrated) Hell yeah I could! This is huge! You're... you're in love with Brad Pitt, dude!

**Hecate**: Yeah, so? He's just some dude, and...

**Persephone**: And you're just some chick! Correction: you're a GODDESS chick! He'll use you for your powers!

**Hecate**: If I could borrow your whip and handcuffs I wouldn't mind.

**Persephone**: (giggles) You're freaky! Shall we buy some ice cream and watch Spongebob Squarepants?

**Hecate**: (shocked) Persy!

**Persephone**: (sighting) Yeah, yeah you can have Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream.

**Hecate**: Yeah dude! Ben & Jerry's! Erhhm… could we also throw some water balloons at Angelina?

**Persephone**: Only if they're filled with yoghurt!


End file.
